Fate and Fire
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Cassandra is a lonely Vulpix on a berry-picking expedition, when she comes back to a wounded Pokemon laying in her home clearing. Join Cassandra and her new-found friend as they find out what to do with each other, and what their surprisingly and unbeknownst dark pasts have in store... Betrayal, anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, there, apparent Pokemon fan! I'm bored and decided to write this, so please enjoy!

* * *

_Cassandra the Vulpix's POV_

Cassandra padded through the forest, searching for both berries and someone to spar with. Cassandra loved battling for fun, as long as there was no malicious intent, hence 'for fun.' It was a beautiful summer day, light filtering through the leaves of the oak and maple trees above and not a cloud visible in the scarcely visible sky. It was Cassandra's favorite kind of day; it reminded her of fire and of her parents, who were both proud Ninetails. Padding through the forest, occasionally blowing her bouncy curls out if her eyes, she eventually came to an Oran berry bush, its squat blue fruit hanging off the tips of the branches.

_Perfect!_

Cassandra carefully nipped a few berries from their stems, seven in total, then pulled a large leaf off of a neighboring bush and wrapped the berries in it. The Vulpix picked the leaf-wrap in her mouth, then turned and headed back to her den.

_Time-Skip ten minutes_

The Vulpix reached her clearing to find an Eevee lying in the dust, bleeding from several wounds and slightly burned.

_Oh, Moltres. What happened? Where'd she come from? Wait, calm down. She needs help. Good thing I chose today to pick Oran berries._

"Eevee," the Pokemon moaned, obviously too dazed to properly speak. Cassandra jumped in surprise, dropping her leaf-wrap, the Oran berries spilling out. She shook her head, panting with worry, then rushed into her berry den and grasped some Rawst berries for her burns. Rushing back into the clearing she lay beside the wounded Eevee, pressing her ear to the Eevee's fur-covered chest. She was breathing, but not very strongly.

_I better work fast. I wonder what happened to her. Wait- heal first, think later._

Cassandra sat up, breathing hard and rolling a few dusty Oran berries over to herself. The Vulpix bit a chunk out of the blue fruit and pressed it to a cut, the scratch slowly fading as the healing juice seeped into it. The Eevee winced in her sleep, face distorted with pain.

The process continued until dusk, leaving a newly-healed, but still weak Eevee, an exhausted Vulpix and juice-drained berries laying around. The Eevee's breath was much stronger, and she was free of scratches and burns. Cassandra knew -or at least was very sure- that the Eevee would just be weak for a while.

_Too weak to take care of her self, maybe not even leave for at least a few days. _

Cassandra padded into the forest, gathering a few sticks as she went. After gathering a good amount she headed back. The Vulpix set the sticks down a ways a way from the Eevee, then set it on fire using Ember. Soon a small fire was crackling, just as the sun set, casting shadows around the forest. The sky above became dotted with stars as Cassandra curled up, sleepily watching the twinkling specks. The last thing she heard before her lids drooped closed was the Eevee sighed, seemingly with relief.

* * *

And there you go! My first Pokemon fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you thought, and let me know if you found any errors!

Also, if you want to have a Pokemon wandering around the forest, PM me with its stuff and they'll make little cameos.

There will be more chapters, so please check it out later for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sky if Stars who reviewed since that last chapter! Sorry about the shortness, this one will be much longer.

Blitz the Cyndaquill was sent in by Sky of Stars. As you will see, he got more than a cameo.

On with the show!

* * *

_Bright the Eevee's POV_

The Eevee twitched in her sleep, nightmares of what had happened not too long ago haunting her.

_A group of Pokemon was waking up, padding out of trees and shallow dens in the ground. The large clearings was filled with Pokemon of all kinds; Growlithe, Nidoran and evolutions, Chikorita, basically, name a land Pokemon, it was there, with the exception of a few bird Pokemon. All had gathered here to live in peace and help one another. _

_Bright was just waking up in her family's den, being a hollowed oak, with her sister, an Espeon named Dawn sitting beside her._

_"Morning sleepy-head," Dawn teased affectionally. "Mother and Father are all ready out there. Come on." The purple cat-like Pokemon lead the way out of the oak tree into the semi-crouded clearing. Small piles of berries and other normal fruit abounded, with Pokemon around eating and chatting._

_"Bright, Dawn! Over here!" a friendly voice called. Bright turned and her parents, her mother a Glaceon and father an Umbreon. They sat near a fruit pile, the Glaceon waving her tail in 'hello' and the Umbreon gazing with her crimson eyes warmly. The two sisters made their ways over, and they in turn sat down. _

_Bright loved her family, and the group. Everyone was kind and pitched in. At night Fire Pokemon set a fire in the middle of the clearing to help everyone keep warm. _

_After the exchanging of pleasantries and a few apples, the unofficial leader of the group, an Arcanine by the name of Inferno, sorted out the tasks for the day. All Bright cared about was her task, but she did hear about Dawn's task of taking a group to scout the territory perimeter. _

_Bright was paired with her friend Blitz, a young Cyndaquill to the task of gathering food. Bright smiled. Gathering food was easy and fun, and Blitz was very funny and kind. Pokemon left the camp to fulfill their jobs, and the crowd lessened. _

_Blitz trotted over a smile on his face. _

_"Ready to go, Bright?" he asked. _

_"You bet!" The Eevee replied, getting to her paws and bounding out of camp into the forest, Blitz right behind her. _

Thirty minutes later...

_Bright and Blitz were heading back to camp, jaws laden with fruit. Bright twitched her ears. _

_"Stop," she said to the Cyndaquill, who obeyed. Cries of pain and fear filled the air. _

_"Come on!" Blitz cried, dropping his berries and rushing to a hill overlooking the clearing. _

_It was filled with twice more Pokemon than ever._

_It was filled with Fire Pokemon, and the trees and plants were burning._

_Members if the group fought, lay still, or cowered in fear. _

_Bright sucked in a breath. _

_Her family lay on the dirt, pelts singed and torn. _

_None were moving._

_"Hey! Up there!" A gruff voice called. A Vulpix and a Growlithe peeled away from the attackers. _

_"RUN!" Blitz said. "I'll hold them off!" Bright turned and ran, a blast of fire nearly hitting her. Pawsteps followed her, and she turned her head to see the Vulpix giving chase. Sharp teeth grabbed her back paw, and Bright tripped, wincing. She tryed to get up, only to be pinned by the Vulpix. _

_"Too easy," the Vulpix sneered. He opened his mouth and let out of flurry of embers, singing her fur as they hit. She whimpered, trying to push the Vulpix off. But to no avail. Bright just lay her head on the ground and hoped for salvation. _

I'm defenseless. I don't know any attacks.

_Claws scratching, teeth biting, crude laughter. Finally the Vulpix got off and charged back to battle. _

_Bright weakly got her paws and crawled away. The next few minutes were a blur of pain and tears, then she reached a sandy clearing much like her home and collapsed in the center, hoping some kind Pokemon would come and help. Bright closed her eyes, exhausted and aching. The world faded into black. _

* * *

End of Flash-back

_Cassandra the Vulpix's POV_

Cassandra opened her eyes as the sun hit them. She yawned and sat up, relishing the heat on her back. She blinked to clear her eyes, then remembered the Eevee. Cassandra looked over at her. The Eevee was still asleep, twitching and whimpering.

_Must be a nightmare. _

Cassandra reached over with a paw, shaking the Eevee's shoulder.

"No..." The Eevee whimpered. "Dawn... Blitz... Help..."

"Hey," Cassandra said softly. "Wake up. You're safe now." the Eevee groggily opened her brown eyes, and they looked around warily. They came to rest on Cassandra, who stared back. The Eevee cowered in fear slowly getting to her paws and backing away a step.

"No... No! Please! No!" The Eevee cried, fear in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Cassandra soothed sitting down. "No one will hurt you here. You are safe."

"Dawn? Blitz? Are they safe?"

"I don't know a Blitz or a Dawn," Cassandra admitted.

"Why'd you attack us?"

"What? I didn't attack anyone. I hate real fighting. I don't know what you're talking about."

The Eevee sighed sadly.

"Promise you won't hurt me."

"I promise. I'm the one who healed you. I'm not going to ask what happened; you can tell me both when your better and if you feel like it. What's your name, though?"

"I'm Bright. You?"

"I'm Cassandra. You can stay here as long you like and need. I'll enjoy the company very much. I get lonely." The Eevee nodded, then lay her head back down.

"I'll be back," Cassandra told Bright. "I'm going to get food. Won't be long!" The Vulpix turned and headed into woods to an apple tree nearby.

* * *

There you go! Please review to tell me what you think, and PM OC's! You too can have a character with a role as important as Blitz the Cyndaquill!

Thanks for reading! Check back in soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter! Thanks to those who read this far! Enjoy!

* * *

Cassandra padded back into the clearing, carrying two apples in her mouth, to find Bright not laying the clearing like before.

_Where'd she go? She wouldn't leave, would she? She's still pretty weak. _

Cassandra set down the apples and looked in her den, a small cave dug into a hillside. Bright wasn't in there, though the pile of moss, leaves and ferns looked like someone had slept in it recently. Cassandra bounded out of her den, leaping over the small central fire pit in the process.

_Think; where could she have gone?_

The Vulpix gazed around, searching for the tawny brown and cream of Eevee fur.

_I think I know where she went._

Cassandra trotted into her berry den. Sure enough, Bright was in there, her mouth stained red and strawberry stems and apple cores littered the cave floor. Bright looked up as Cassandra walked in, eyes flashing guiltily.

"Sorry," she said. "I got hungry. I only ate your strawberries and apples. No Oran berries or anything with special properties. Cassandra smiled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Cassandra turned to leave.

"Thank you," Bright whispered. "For healing me. I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Well, I wouldn't leave you wounded," Cassandra said turning back.

"I suppose you deserve to know what happened." Bright said softly.

"I'll admit, I'd like to know, but you don't have to tell me."

"Okay. So, I grew up with a group of Pokemon and my family..." Bright began.

"... And then I crawled into this clearing, where you came along shortly and healed me," the Eevee concluded, tears streaking down her face.

"That's awful. I know what it's like to lose parents- mine left one day and never returned- but to lose a sibling... I can only give sympathy and not understandwhat you're going through. I'm so sorry."

"I'll miss them forever, but eventually the pain will dull into an ache. I'll get through it someday." The Vulpix nodded, just as a friendly voice called from outside of the den.

"Hey, Cassandra! I'm here for practice!" Cassandra smiled.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," the Vulpix said to Bright, getting to her paws. Bright looked a bit causious.

"It's okay; he's a friend. Come on." Cassandra nugded to reluctant Pokemon to her own feet, and together they padded from the gloom of the den into the light of day. A Treecko stood outside, a grin on his face and anticipation sparking in his eyes.

"Who's this? A new training partner?" The Treecko asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"This is Bright. Bright, this is my friend Blade. Bright was attacked and is staying for a bit," Cassandra told the Treecko, Blade.

"Attacked?" He asked, astonished. "Didn't you defend yourself?" Bright hung her head.

"I don't know any moves; nobody thought I would need them." She whispered.

"Well, we need to fix that," Blade announced. "Training can wait." Blade walked over, guiding Bright to a sandy spot in the clearing. "Okay," Blade said as he reached the opposite side and turned to face Bright. "Try to Tackle me; just run up as fast as possible and head-butt me."

"I'll referee," Cassandra volunteered, sitting at the edge if the sandy patch. "And be careful with her, Blade! She 'a still pretty weak." the Treecko nodded in response, readying himself for Bright's attempt at a Tackle.

Bright closed her eyes, then rushed at Blade, head pointed down. The Treecko got into a defensive stance, waiting until Bright got close, then dodged just as she would've hit him. Bright, after Blade dodged, scuffled to a stop, kicking up sand and dust.

"Well, I believe that takes care of Sand -Attack and Tackle," Blade laughed. Cassandra couldn't help but giggle, and Bright just shook the dust off.

"Okay, now let's try..."

The practice continued to about an hour, resulting in Blade remarkably out of breath- the Treecko talked a lot- and Bright learning Sand-Attack, Tackle, Bite, , and .

"I believe I'll call it a day," Blade puffed, tired from repeatedly dodging Bright's attacks. "I'll come back in a day or two; keep working with her, Cassandra."

"Bye!" The two Pokemon called as the Treecko walked into the forest, waving as he went.

Cassandra walked over to Bright, who was panting with a proud look in her eyes.

"Did I do well?" She asked.

"Yes, very well. You were very fast; kept Blade on his toes." Bright nodded.

"I don't want to hurt anyone; I guess I'll have to if I get attacked again. It was nice of Blade to teach me."

"He's a good fighter; we've practicing together for a long time now."

"Do you practice often?" Bright asked.

"Yep. You never know when some Trainer will wander into the woods and try to catch you." Bright nodded again.

"Do you always practice with Blade?" Cassandra shook her head.

"I have a few regular Pokemon I train with, and every so often someone will come challenging me to a battle. I usually always win; some defeat me. I always heal the challengers of any injuries I inflicted, my friends too. I have a surplus of Oran and Rawst Berries."

"Smart thinking. I really want to find out who attacked my group; it was unprovoked. And unfair. We all believed in peace; most didn't know any attacks. We would've stood a better chance if we were able to defend ourselves." Cassandra's stomach rumbled, and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry; I haven't eaten all day."

"By all means, go do so." Cassandra turned and padded to where those two apples she had picked earlier sat. Crouching down, she took a bite if one relishing it's sweet flavor.

* * *

_Bright the Eevee's POV_

Bright watched Cassandra walk off, the turned around to look at the surrounding woodland. It was quiet, peaceful, birds chirping and sunlight filtering through leaves.

_It reminds me so much of home... _Bright chocked back a sob.

_I don't know if I can go back, and even if I do, will there be anyone there? Maybe I should just stay with Cassandra. She's kind, willing to be there for me. And she hardly knows me! I bet she would help me find the attackers if I asked._

Bright turned back Cassandra. The Vulpix had finished her first apple and was happily eating her second.

_She wouldn't mind me staying, I wouldn't mind staying. I could stay and make new friends, learn battle moves and play-fight. It's what Cassandra does; look how happy she is. _

_Yet I also want my old friends, my old home, and my family, even though I won't get to talk to them again. _A tear dripped down Bright's face.

_What will I do? another option would be to start a group of my own and lead them against the attackers for revenge. But I don't like that plan, and probably wouldn't stand a chance. _

_What WILL I so? So many choices, which one is right? Which will make me and others happy?_

* * *

Blade the Treecko was sent in by XtremeBlaze. If you want a character, please send some in via PM! Fire Pokemon are strongly encouraged for reasons I cannot tell you. It's more me to know and you to find out, which you will!

If you have any advice or spotted any errors, please tell me so I can make this story better.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
